Harry Potter, doing it all again
by abcea
Summary: Harry and Tonks get together. They however wish that the war could have been won without so many of their friends getting killed. So what do they do? They want to go back in time. This wish comes true when Harry Potter as master of death discovers that he can do anything or be anyone. With his wife at his side, he shall change multiple realities. Dark hp/nt/multi.


Harry Potter, doing it all again

Summary: Harry and Tonks get together. They however wish that the war could have been won without so many of their friends getting killed. So what do they do? They want to go back in time. This wish comes true when Harry Potter as master of death discovers that he can do anything or be anyone. With his wife at his side, he shall change multiple realities—not just the one that he is currently in. Dark extremely powerful Harry. HP/NT/multi Au. Some elements from various things including doctor who. Humorous.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognize. This is all the property of its respective owners.

Chapter 1

"Nym, I can do it now", Harry said.

"Do what, love"? His wife responded.

"We can travel back".

"Uniting the hallows has made me a virtual god", Harry said.

"Overconfident much"? She said slapping his arm.

"I'm serious", Harry said.

"Since I know how much of a doctor who fans both of us are, I can do this".

He waved his hand causing a blue box to appear.

"No—I think gray works better", Harry said.

The box immediately changed.

"Is that... Is that a battle TARDIS"? Nym asked excitedly.

"Yes, my dear", Harry responded.

"How did you make that"?

"To be honest, I'm a god—I can do whatever I want".

I just reached into an alternate universe where doctor who wasn't a show and stole one of the TARDAI from before the time war", Harry said grinning at her.

"I also downloaded all of the knowledge on the operation", Harry said.

"Oh look—here's one where Harry Potter was a book series", Harry said with a grin.

Tonks simply sighed and slapped his arm.

"I can also do this", he said then used his shape shifting abilities to shift into a creature that could be found inside a dalek.

He then waved his hand causing a casing to appear around him.

"This, my dear will be fantastic for exterminating enemies", he said his voice taking on the tones of a dalek.

"Stop it", she shrieked.

"That's really weird—change back".

He then shifted.

"Who do you want me to be, my love"? He asked.

"Just is yourself, idiot", she said with a smile.

"If we're going to go, then I want to see the inside of your TARDIS", Tonks said.

They entered and Tonks mouth dropped open".

"Please say it"? Harry said with a grin.

"It's bigger on the inside"! She said grinning with a look of glee.

"Where do you want to go, Nym"? He asked.

"Where we said—September 1st, 1994 please love".

Harry and Nym quickly morphed back into their respective forms that they would have looked like at that time.

"Wait—if we change it, won't we forget everything"? Tonks asked.

"Of course not love—you married me and as master of death, I can keep your memories in tact", Harry explained.

"Wicked", Tonks said.

"Can you also make me head girl as well"? She asked with a joking expression on her face.

"Do you want that"? Harry asked.

"You're kidding me"? She asked.

"No—I just realized that I can do anything I want—as I'm the last god-like being left in this reality", he said.

"I'm so happy that I married you—and that'd be fun being head girl", Tonks said.

Harry simply snapped his fingers and a head girl badge appeared on the robes that she was now wearing.

He then began to move his hands over the console.

The doors shut and they heard a strange humming sound.

The scanner screen lit up and the swirling blue of the time vortex was shown.

"I'm also going to make a plan to be 17—just like you", Harry said.

"How"?

"Ah—you'll just have to wait and find out", he said with a grin.

When they landed, Harry just opened the doors and they exited.

Nym was still wearing her purple hair and she was a few inches taller than harry at that age.

He found it annoying looking up at her, but he would fix it soon enough.

"They are now gone", Harry said.

"I just removed the old copies of us from the timeline".

"Ah look-There are your parents, I should go and introduce myself", Harry said.

"Nymphadora Tonks—where the hell did you get off to"?

A brown haired woman asked.

"Oh—is that a TARDIS model"? A blond haired man asked excitedly"?

"Sure is—I'm Harry Potter by the way".

"Ted Tonks—good to meet you", he said.

"My dad's a doctor who fan just like we are", Nym said.

"That's how we met, actually", Harry improvised quickly.

"I'd seen Nym here around Hogwarts, but when we met in the Muggle world by accident we really just hit it off this summer", Harry said.

"I'm Andromeda", the brown haired woman said.

"Dora must really like you—she's never let anyone call her that before".

"Well—we grew really close over this summer", Harry said.

They were pretty much alone in this area, so Harry decided to share a secret with Nym's parents.

"It helps that I can do this".

Harry then proceeded to slowly shift his features.

He did it slowly and acted as if he was in pain as he was performing a very complex transformation—one that would cause any normal Metamorphmagus pain.

Nym held him as he shook and grew.

Pain flickered across his face for several seconds.

Before long, a perfect replica of Colin Baker—the sixth doctor stood before them.

Nym them pointed her wand at Harry changing his robes into a replica of the sixth doctor's costume.

"That's so cool", Ted said excitedly.

"You're both metamorphmagi—no wonder you get on so well".

"I've never seen a transformation so detailed", Ted said.

"Hello—I'm the doctor", Harry said before transforming back.

Nym then pointed her wand at him again and his clothes changed back to the Hogwarts robes that he was wearing before.

"I'm happy Dora that you've found someone who you have so much in common with", Andromeda said after they had talked for a while.

"Could you keep that ability to yourselves"? Harry asked.

"I'm just trying to keep it quiet".

"Of course dear", Andromeda said with a smile.

That was when the train's whistle blew, signaling the 10 minute mark.

"You'd better go", Andromeda said before hugging her daughter.

She then surprised Harry by pulling him into a hug as well.

"Nice meeting you Harry", she said.

Ted still seemed in shock over Harry's doctor who transformations he just shook his hand.

"Nice meeting you Mr. and Mrs. Tonks", Harry said.

"Oh please, call us Andy and Ted", Andy said warmly.

"Thanks Andy", Harry said.

"Better get on the train", Nym said to Harry.

After shrinking his TARDIS with a little hidden magic, Harry slipped it into his pocket.

Nym then grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the Hogwarts express.

A/N:

Don't know why I started writing this—I just really wanted to write a story like this.

I know you'll probably be thinking something like what the hell is this guy trying to do? But I think it should be a good laugh with some romance involved.

I'm also planning on adding several other realities to this in future—including eventual reality travel.

Let me know what women you guys want to see in this one including anyone from doctor who or anything else that you can think of.

I'm trying to make this as open ended and fun to read as possible, so any suggestions will be taken into account.

I'm thinking of adding Bellatrix into this as Harry is dark in this story—just because it isn't commonly used.

There are several others from HP including some several uncommon pairings that I am thinking of putting in...

I hope you enjoy.

As DZ2 would say:

If you don't like it, don't read it.

Please read and review.


End file.
